The Return of Ben? Or Something Else?
by arrowprincess12
Summary: Original Story called "Ben is back or is he?". Thanks to olorens1289, I have been given the opportunity to rewrite and continue their story. :) Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Credit for the plot and beginning storyline goes to olorens1289 who gave me permission to rewrite and continue this interesting story. (Originally called "Ben is back or is he?")**

Tom felt relieved being able to finally sit down in his room. Looking around he felt a smile creep onto his face. In all honesty, he believed that coming to Charleston was a good idea. Things were finally starting to slow down and fall into a routine for him and the rest of the second mass. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Matt walk over to him and grinned as he lifted the youngest Mason onto his lap.

"Dad? Wheres Ben? He said I could hang out with him today." Said the young boy looking up at his fathers face.

"He's out on patrol. I'm sure he'll be back soon Matt." Tom replied back in his chair he closed his eyes and shortly after fell asleep. Charleston may have been a dream they've always wanted, but reality was a nightmare.

_He was in an empty, burned field. Looking around he saw nothing, no buildings, people. Anything. _

_"Where am I?" He asked looking around. Turning he saw a small figure coming towards him. Taking a step forward and focusing more on the figure, he discovered it was a fishhead. It now stood a few feet away, staring down at him._

_"Hello Tom Mason.." Tom's eyes widened as he heard the words it spoke to his mind._

_"H-how am I able to hear you?" He watched as the tall alien seemed to smile._

_"This is a dream Tom Mason..Here I'm able to connect and speak to anyone."_

_"So what do you want with me?" The alien leaned forward as it stared down at the professor with a cold expression._

_"I am giving you a warning. Give up this useless attempt of saving humanity. End things now and we will offer you a better life than the one you are living now." Tom looked up at the fishhead matching its gaze perfectly._

_"You may have taken our planet, our homes and families. But theres one thing you'll never have. Our hope. The will to survive and beat you sending you back to wherever the hell it is you came from. The skies may have fallen, but we'll be right there to pick it back up again."_

_The overlord didn't like the answer Tom had given. It pulled away with pure hatred in its eyes. "Very well. Do not say I didn't warn you Tom Mason."_

Tom shot up in the chair as he tried to steady his breathing. Glancing around he realized he was still in his room and that he had fallen asleep. Matt was gone and the sun was starting to set on the horizon. Rubbing a hand over his face he stood up and stretched his aching muscles. It wasn't until he really focused on anything that heard a commotion going on outside. Glancing out the window he saw Weaver shouting commands as a group of people started gathering around something. Looking closer he saw a skitter walking out of the trees, it looked like it was carrying something. No, not something, someone! Fear crept into Toms heart as he thought of the only person who went out on Patrol this morning.

Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Falling Skies**

Hal burst into his fathers room looking panicked.

"Dad, Weaver says he wants you outside right now." Tom knew his son must have been thinking the same thing he was. He understood that the skitter could very well be carrying his younger brother. The one he felt they just got back days ago. Tom nodded and grabbing his jacket followed Hal through the mess of people joining Matt who was trying to push past people. As they got closer Tom noticed a girl standing next to the skitter, the spikes on her back glowing a bright blue. He believed her name was Jenny, but he wasn't completely sure.

"Tom Mason, you have helped me once. I believe it is time to return the favor. We found Ben on the side of the road and he is gravely injured." As soon as those words left the girls lips Hal ran forward and snatched his brother from the red eyed skitter holding him close. Looking at his son Tom could see the scratches on his face along with slight bruising under his eye. There were dried spots of blood all over his shirt and the top of his head. The oldest Mason rushed him back inside to get him to Anne, Matt right behind him. Tom was about to follow when Captain Weaver stopped him.

"Tom..If they were able to get the jump on Ben. Then there might be a group headed right towards us. We have to be ready in case a fight breaks out." The professor couldn't agree more.

"Alright, I'll send the Berserkers out to see if they can find anything and how much time we might have if they are coming." After debriefing the Berserkers on what they needed to do, he headed off to the med unit to see how Ben was doing. He saw Hal and Matt off to the side while Lourdes and Anne were carefully pulling off Ben's shirt as they started to work on his wounds.

"How bad is it?" Tom asked offering his assistance. Anne glanced at him a moment before focusing on Ben again.

"I'm not sure. After examining his spikes, I noticed a slight redness around them and it showed in his vains. There might be some nerve damage but I'm not entirely certain. I'll know more when he's awake." Tom looked at his son and felt pain for him. So much has been done to him already, when would he finally be able to breathe and not worry about being taken again?

It had been two days since Ben was brought back from patrol. He was still laying on his stomach, a blanket covering him as he slept. Hal and Matt had left to get food while Tom stayed behind in case Ben woke up. What confused him the most was why he hadn't woken up yet. Even with his injuries he's had in the past, it never took him more than a few hours or so to wake up. But it had been two whole days. So why was this time any different? Anne tried to calm him by suggesting that he just needed time to come back on his own, but it still worried the man. As Hal and Matt walking back in, he thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air, talk to Dan about what to do in case the enemy still thought of attacking. Both boys agreed to come find him the moment Ben wakes up.

Heading out the room he went straight to captain Weavers office and walked in. He stood beside Dai and Anthony while Weaver discussed plans pointing to a map. They didn't get far before Matt ran into the room shouting that Ben was awake. Tom ran after the youngest to the room. When he walked in he saw Ben laying on his side talking to Hal. Looking at his dad he gave a tired smile.

"Ben. How do you feel?" Tom asked as he placed a hand on his sons arm.

"Still a little tired, but good." Was his only response. Dr. Glass walked over and pulled him to the door.

"Tom, after checking up on him there's some things you should know." She explained before Tom nodded telling her to continue.

"Well, within the two days he's been out, the crusty skin on his back has spread again. His whole demeanor seems different and when he first woke up I asked him how he felt and he just stared at me as if he didn't understand what I was saying." Tom saw that she wanted to say more.

"What is it Anne? If anything else is wrong I need to know, please."

"Alright..I noticed that his eyes..well they aren't the same anymore. It's like theres no color to them. Tom I feel like if we don't do something soon, we might lose him to the skitters." Tom could only nod as he looked back at his three sons talking to each other and laughing. He thanked Anne and walked over to his boys. Looking closer he saw what Anne was talking about. All he could see was a thin ring of color in Ben's eyes. Ben made eye contact with him and his smile fell.

"You okay?" Matt asked him concerned.

"Sorry guys, I just want to be alone right now." Hal nodded in understanding and dragged Matt with him saying he'd go play skitter ball with him or something. Tom stayed back a moment before finally turning and leaving. A million thoughts raced into his mind as he walked down the hall. They had Ben back, but was he still the same Ben they knew before?


	3. Chapter 3

When Ben woke up, he felt a little disoriented. All he could remember was being on patrol, nothing, waking up back in Charleston, then nothing again. Thats when everything came rushing back to him.

_He was walking down the road, gun in hand, patrolling the area making sure no skitters or mechs were near. Charleston has been undetected and safe, and they were hoping to keep it that way. His thoughts distracted him from seeing the approaching figures. It wasn't until the blonde girl spoke that Ben was brought back to reality._

_"Hello Ben. I've missed you" Karen spoke with a monotone voice. An overlord standing on her right and and a mech on her left. Ben held his gun with shaking hands._

_"What are you doing here Karen?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you Ben. It's time to come back and join us again." She held her hand out towards him making him take a few steps back. He looked around unsure what to do, if only he had brought someone with him. All he could do was shake his head._

_"I'll never go back. especially with you." He replied glaring at her and the overlord and within seconds he was shooting at the three of them. Skitters appeared out of nowhere and started fighting with him. He just got the upperhand when he felt his spikes glow and a searing hot pain flow throughout his body. His head felt like it was going to explode. Ben fell to the dark as his vision started to go fuzzy and dark. The last thing he saw was Karen smiling at him saying something he couldn't understand before giving in to the pain and darkness. He regained consciousness for a minute only to feel someone pick him up and carry him away before falling prey to the darkness again._

Tom stood near the open window while Matt and Hal sat in chairs next to Ben's bed. Matt was the first to notice his brother waking up.

"Dad, Hal! He's waking up again!" He shouted sitting up straighter and smiling. Hal did the same as Tom quickly made his way over. He helps him sit up when the red eyed skitter walks in making Ben's spikes glow. It seemed to be communicating with him. He watched as Ben nodded and told the skitter he was ok. Once the skitter left Tom went back to his son.

"I really want you to take it easy for awhile Ben, alright?"

"ok, sure." Tom gave him a smile and left him to be with his brothers heading to his own room. Matt sat on the bed with Ben and starting talking about everything he missed while he was asleep. Hal just laughed the whole time feeling sorry for his brother, but more for himself since it was the second time hearing all of this. The first time was when Matt was explaining what he was going to tell their brother. It wasn't until he actually started rambling about random things that the oldest intervened.

"Matty take it easy, he just woke up." Hal said with a chuckle. "come on lets go get some food for the three of us yea?" Ben silently thanked his brother as the other two left to get lunch for them. When they came back Hal said he had to leave for sentry duty leaving Matt with Ben. They ate with smiles, making jokes every now and then to keep up their spirits. After a prolonged silence Matt eventually fell asleep at the end of his brothers bed. He looked so peaceful that Ben didn't have the heart to wake him up and send him to his bed. It didn't take long before he fell asleep himself.

It was well into the night when Ben was woken up by a startling scream. Matt hadn't moved once and it seemed that Ben was the only one who heard the scream. Hearing it again he got up and looked out the window seeing nothing. After having deep thoughts Ben covers Matt with his blanket before putting on his shoes and snuck his way outside.

At first he saw nothing but trees, but after letting his eyed adjust to the dark night he watched a figure run further and further away. Taking a deep breath he decided to follow and see what it was. After following the best he could he arrived at what seemed to be a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a blonde girl, Karen!

"I'm glad you could make it Ben. I was worried you wouldn't come." She said with a smile that held no true emotion in it. Realizing his mistake Ben turned to run back and warn the others thinking they were going to attack. But before he could make any moves skitters and mechs appeared surrounding him giving him nowhere to run to.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom and Anne were walking down the halls heading towards Ben's room to see how he was feeling. Tom was still concerned about what the spikes in his back were doing to him. He hoped they'd find a way to help him soon or else he wasn't sure what he would do. It seemed that no matter what they did, they were still loosing him to the skitters and Espheni. Opening the door they noticed the room was empty. Anne rushed around trying to figure out where he could have gone. It wasn't until Tom noticed the open window that they realized where he was and what he might be doing.

"Tom, you have to go get him. He doesn't have his full strength back yet and who knows how many skitters and mechs are out there." Nodding Tom grabbed Hal, Maggie, Pope and Anthony and set out to find Ben.

"Wait, so your saying he just got up, climbed out the window and left?" Hal asked trying to figure out what actually happened. He was still confused about what was going on.

"I don't know. That's why we have to find him, before he gets himself hurt again." Tom explained as he walked ahead of everybody.

The rest of the walk was silent for them as they split into groups searching a few feet away from each other to cover more ground and look for any clues. Hal and Maggie were thinking of the same thing, Ben missing most likely meant trouble for everyone else. Meanwhile Pope just thought of how he always gets stuck with the Masons and that he wished everyone was dead already so he didn't have to deal with it anymore. After an hour of searching they found nothing.

"Tom, I hate to say it but I don't think he's around here anymore." Maggie said wishing she was wrong.

"Damnit Ben where are you?" Tom thought out loud and was surprised when a voice answered behind him.

"He's right here Professor." Karen! Turning around they all held up their guns and pointed them at the blonde standing with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Karen?" Hal asked keeping his eyes on her the whole time ready to shoot if he had to.

"I have everything I need actually." She gave another smile that drove Hal crazy. He tried to run at her but Tom held him back.

"Dad let me go! For all we know she could have Ben!"

"I know Hal, I want him back too but this isn't the way to do it." Nodding Hal finally took a step back. He suddenly felt dizzy and seconds later he fell to the ground clutching his head.

"Hal?!" Tom and Maggie knelt down next to him.

"Come on Hal talk to us what's happening?" Tom shook his shoulder. Hal was no longer clutching his head in pain, but was smiling and laughing. Confused as to what was happening they watched him get up and walk over to Karen.

"What did you do to him?!" Tom shouted aiming his gun at her again.

"He should be the least of your worries Tom Mason. There is more to come, much more. Hal and Ben are only the beginning." Skitters came out of hiding and kept the others busy while Karen escaped with Hal. Once she knew they were safe, she turned to Hal and put her hand against his cheek.

"It's so good to be with you again Hal, I've missed you." Hal grinned and brought her close to him.

"I'm glad we feel the same. Now, shall we get to business?"

**A/N: Sorry if these chapters are short. Still not sure what direction I'm going to take this in. Once I have a good idea and I've planned it all out the chapters should get longer :)**


End file.
